


Indescribably Perfect

by Love_like_you



Series: Irresistibly, Indescribably, Unearthly, Unbelievably Beautiful [2]
Category: K-pop, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Cuban Lance, Korean Keith (Voltron), Korean Lance, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance is Bottom in Every Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_like_you/pseuds/Love_like_you
Summary: This number two of four variations of an AU i made on tumblr(hikarinonodera) called Unbelievably, Unearthly Beautiful. If you'd like to read the AU summary go ahead a check it out on my tumblr! Then after that head too the first story in the four variations called Irresistibly Angelic. For all you kpop stans. The group Lance is in is called the RowdyRuff Boy's a.k.a The RRB or just RRB. (I know that name is from the PPG but i just love the RRB i relate to Boomer a lot cause i'm pretty dumb.) They also resemble the RRB's. Lance's stage name is Boomer, he has dyed blonde hair but everything else is the same.





	Indescribably Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'll be basing the boy's songs off of female and male kpop songs. For the female songs just look up the male version of it. Hope ye enjoy.

“Come on Keith, pleasssee? I don’t wanna go alone.” Romelle had been begging Keith to go to some stupid concert for the past few weeks. “Shiro and Matt are going with you. You’re not going alone.” Keith exasperated. Keith, Romelle, Matt, and Shiro had been living in Seoul, South Korea for a few years now. Mostly because Keith’s mom and dad wanted to move back home and also be able to visit Keith whenever they wanted without having to buy a plane ticket to American’t. But partially because Keith did miss his home country.

“Come on babe. Romelle said she had a surprise waiting for us at the concert.” Matt stated. Romelle had been mentioning a “Super special surprise.” Since she first started begging them to go. “Yeah. Besides, she got front row seats so we can see everything.” Shiro adds. “Yeah. Everything~.” Romelle says, in a dazed tone. “And she may have a crush on one or more of the group members-“ “The RRB.” Romelle interrupts Matt. “Yeah that. She might have a crush one on of them and I wanna see what I’m missing.” Matt continues. “Oh really?” Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Uh huh. You’ll see when we get there. Get dressed lets go!”

★♡★

“It should start in about five minutes. Make sure you hide your boners when you see ‘em. He’s the blonde one.” Romelle jokes. “Haha very funny.” Keith didn’t want to go but he’d do anything to make Romellle happy. “Look, look here they come!” Romelle screams along with many, MANY other fans. “That wasn’t five minut-” Keith is interrupted by loud music. And there he is, the beautiful caramel skinned blondie with hypnotizing blue eyes. “Whoa.” Shiro, Keith and Matt said in sync. Romelle just laughed and enjoyed the show.

“Is he the surprise?” Matt asked. “Well he’s half of it.” Romelle teases. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she first saw ‘Boomer’. “What’s the other half?” Shiro queries. “This.” Romelle holds out four backstage passes to meet Boomer JoJo. “Oh god. Romelle I knew you were up to something.” Matt remarked.

Honestly, these three crackheads have been looking for a fourth in their poly, specifically a cute guy. They wanted a small guy, someone that Romelle could easily dominate in bed since she couldn’t dominate Keith, Shiro, or Matt, mostly because they wouldn’t let her. Well Matt would sometimes let her but that’s besides the point. Basically they wanted a guy that’s small, cute, sweet and maybe more.

★♡★

“I think he’s the best vocalist out of the group.” Shiro says. “He is. Almost all their fans agree. But Butch is a close second.” Romelle said. “You did your research eh?” Keith asked. Romelle always does her research, she’s a smart woman. “Yep. The RRB’s are one of the first multiracial Kpop groups but they also are the first and only openly all gay and bi Kpop group. Also Boomer’s real name is Lance Alvarez. I couldn’t find his middle name’s but the sites say he might have two. He’s Cuban-Korean, born in Varadero, Cuba but moved to Seogwipo, South Korea at the age of eight with his parents and siblings. I have more info but here’s the most important one for us so far~ He’s Bisexual and Polyamory.”

The concert had ended and they were walking backstage. “Hey do you have a backstage pass?” They all turned around and Romelle gasped. “Buuutch! Oh my gosh.” Romelle fangirled. “Yeah we have four backstage passes.” Shiro hold’s them up, chuckling at Romelle. “Wow you’re beautiful. What’s your ethnicity?” Matt asked flirtatiously. Butch just giggled, “Cherokee Indian and Korean.” “Huh?” Matt questioned and Butch sighed. “Black and Korean.” “Oh. OHH.” Matt said dumbly. “It was really nice to meet you Butch, you’re amazing. You’re my Bias wrecker.” Romelle says. “Aw thanks, you can call me Vincent. Who’s your bias?” Vincent asked. “Boomer. He’s precious.” Romelle said. “Oh of course, he is very sweet. Pretty much all our fans say he’s their bias. I’m guessing he’s who you’re here to see?” Vincent questions. “Yeah.” Keith said, in a slightly impatient tone. Keith is really eager to meet Lance. Vincent noticed this and instantly felt bad, “Oh, I’m sorry I’m holding you up, he’s in the second room to the right. Please knock first.” Vincent informed. “Sorry if I sounded rude. I’m just… Excited?” Keith said, mostly questioning himself. “It’s ok, I’d be excited to meet Boomer too.” Vincent said and walked away.

“He’s sweet.” Shiro stated. “And cute-“ Romelle added. “-all of them are.” “Yeah but he’s the thicccest.” Matt remarked. “Shut up Matt.” Keith rolled his eyes. “He isn’t wrong. He is in fact big booty Judy.” Romelle retorted and they all laugh, except Keith.

“Alright we’re here. Remember to breath, and if you get a stiffy I’ll handle it when we get home.” Romelle whisper joked. Keith ignored her and knocked on the door. “Come in!” Lance yelled from inside. The room sounds big. Keith hurriedly opened the door only to be bombarded by every shade of blue, blue stuffed bunnies, fluffy pillows, and presents with blue wrapping.

“Wow, you really love blue.” Matt captain obvioused. “Yeah but mostly royal and baby blue. A fan just left, she bought me a collection of pretty blue nail polish and honestly I’m more happy about that then I should be but I get overly excited about most things. Oh and another fan gave me this huge baby blue stuffed bunny and I almost passed out. Almost." Lance rambled. They were trying so hard not to laugh. “Sorry I tend to ramble a lot.” Lance said, fidgeting. Shiro and Matt laugh, Keith chuckles, and Romelle giggles and Lance turns to face them and walks towards them. “Wow. You’re even more **perfect** up close.” Shiro says, amazed.

“Oh jeez. Thank you, you’re pretty handsome yourself.” Lance complimented, twiddling his thumbs. “Aye wa’bout me?” Matt joked “You too-“ Lance insisted “You’re all very good looking people.” “We may be but you’re just absolutely beautiful. Damnit I sound creepy, don’t I?” Romelle facepalmed. “I’m sorry I’m just nervous. Anyway, I’m Romelle, This is Keith, Shiro, and Matt. And we’re here to ask you out to dinner.”

“Dinner?” Lance giggles, the cutest giggle. “I know, I know. Plenty of fan have asked you but we aren’t the creepy ones trust me.” Romelle affirmed, she really wants this to work, they all do. “Yeah, and we’re super serious about this.” Matt adds. Lance thinks for a bit and smiles, “You guys are poly aren’t you? You did your research about me?” Lance questioned. “Uh, well, um. This is making us sound creepy isn’t it?” Romelle said. “Not really. I mean I guess just a little but it’s nice to know that you cared enough to find out more about me.” Lance shifted his weight to his other hip. “Is that a yes or a no?” Keith asked sounding almost excited but mostly impatient. “I um. Yes. I’ll give you a chance. Please don’t make me regret this. You all seem so nice. Usually when a fan asks me out, they’re hyper and they talk fast, they don’t care if they sound creepy, they get too close to me and they get mad if I don’t say what they want me to say. Some even take the initiative to fight my guards when I call for them.” Lance confessed

“Jeez. You guys got it bad. Are most of your fans like that?” Matt asked. “I’d say its near fifty-fifty.” Lance replied. “Well I think we should exchange numbers and get going. When does your tour end?” Roselle asked “We’ve been on tour four over a week in a half and our tours are usually two weeks so I think we have um wait what’s today?” Lance asked. “Friday September 20th sweetheart.” Romelle smiled brightly when Lance blushed at being called sweetheart. “O-Oh well today is our last day. Wow I guess I’m just used to these.” Lance confessed. “You’re adorable Lance.” Shiro complimented. Shiro, as well as the others, we’re excited. Excited to shower Lance in love and make him happy. “Thank you.” Lance blushed redder and his voice got smaller.

★♡★

“Alright so you tomorrow pretty boy.” Matt said. “Please let me know when you guys get home safely.” Lance urged. “Okay.” Keith responded. “You do the same.” Shiro urged back. “Alright.”

Romelle waited till they got in the car before she asked “Y’all’s got stiffy’s don’t cha?” Keith and Shiro shifted uncomfortably under Romelle’s gaze. Matt just laughed, “Yup. I wanna fuck him bad.” They all laughed. “I’ll take care of you guys. I always do. Let me drive.” Romelle asserted. “We’re not crippled Romelle. Just hard.” Keith affirmed. “Yeah yeah, lets go." Romelle muttered. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Matt said. "Me either, I want him to be ours." Keith added. "Let's just hope Romelle's plan works." Shiro stated. "Yeah." They all said in a daze. Thinking of all the things they would do for 'Boomer'.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if i made any mistakes. Don't be rude though


End file.
